Through the Window
by Silver-Wood-GG
Summary: 1&2 Duo Maxwell once the outcast, finally achieved being acknowledged by everyone. But the new Golden Boy Heero Yuy threatens to take that away and keeps beating him at everything! And to top off his day, Duo finds out that Halloes St. is so not normal.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately it is true. I do not own Gundam Wing. However! I am in possession of the cutest Gundam Wing Chibi buttons, compliments of one of the anime conventions I went to. Anyway, the point is, don't sue. I'm broke enough as is.

**Warning:** This fanfic will at some point contain one of my favorite pairings of all time (1&2). So I suggest that if you do not like Shonen Ai, Yaoi, or Boy Love (whatever you want to call it – it all ends up with the same result!), then I suggest you not read this story. However, this is not going to be one of those smutty filled "goodies". This story will have some sort of plot as well as good action.

Enjoy!

L L L L L L L L L

**Through the Window**

Fanfic by: SilverWoodGG

**Prologue**

"Everyday I get weaker, falling to the reaches of no return. I know something is happening to me, that something is wrong with me, but I fear I won't find out until it is too late." The young girl spoke, her voice soft and delicate like a child, but also revealing an early maturity.

"My parents," She continued, her pale blue eyes wandering to a photo of a couple hugging happily, matching smiles of perfect white plastered on their faces. She plucked it from its shelf, holding it carelessly in her tiny fingers. "They do not suspect a thing. Their ignorance blinds them from it." Her light brown eyebrows furrowed slightly, revealing her frustration. But finally she slowly closed her eyes, and all expression left her face as she purposely dropped the photo crashing onto the floor. She swiftly turned around, facing a small glimmer coming from a corner of the small dark room.

"Only _you_ ever care…" She shook her head. "No, that isn't true either." Taking one small step to the corner, bringing her bare feet right on top of the broken pieces of the picture frame, she started heading toward it. "That's right. You're curious." She smiled for the first time, but it was one that had lost all the innocence of a child.

She finally reached the corner, revealing the glimmer to be a small mirror catching the light of the full moon shining in through the large square window.

"Well don't you worry," Her smile darkened as she placed one tiny hand on the mirror, as if it held something most precious to her, that only she could see. "You do not have to wait long. Not long at all. Shhh!" She ushered, one tiny finger against her mouth signaling quiet. "Here it comes…"

All light was blocked, allowing clouds and shadows of darkness to consume everything as a child's soft laughter echoed and faded into the night.

He was the greatest sports jock in all of Strai High. No, the greatest sports master in the entire WORLD! With his stunning good looks, and unique style, there was no way he walked through the halls unnoticed. His name was, Duo. Duo Maxwell.

"OVER HERE MORON! I'M OPEN!" And he was currently being made a fool of by the greatest asshole of all time.

"Heeeeeroooooooo! Heeeeeroooooooo!" The crowd chanted along with the nerve wrecking voices of their famous cheerleaders.

_This is getting to be too much for me. _Duo thought in frustration.

Heero was currently being blocked by the greatest known high school defense, not to mention the well known MVP Carl Stanza whose leadership and skills have kept the team in first place for the past 3 years.

"Heero! For the love of all that is good! Throw me the goddamn ball!" Duo yelled in another attempt. In response, he got that well-known 'death glare'. The idiot was planning on winning the game by himself, even if it cost the game and possibly his life. Personally, Duo was voting for choice B.

The next thing anyone knew, Heero was racing past the defense, his small but muscular frame too quick for anyone to stop. He was now one on one with the opposing MVP. Two fake outs and one twist later, Heero was out of Carl's reach. He was at the basket! SCORE!

The crowd's booming cheer echoed throughout the gymnasium…with Heero not even acknowledging it. The game was over at 80-76, with Strai High in the win. He had done what he set out to do at that game, and now he would become his introverted, bitchy self, that apparently everyone loved. Duo was starting to find this really unfair.

It was about two months ago when Duo first met Heero. It was only a month into the year and their teacher, who insisted on being addressed as "Dr. J" (craziest teacher to ever grace our wonderful planet, let alone the school.), informed us of a new transfer student.

"Hiz name ez Heero Yuy. From wat I hear, he'z an arrogant jack, bent on destroying any in hiz way. So I warn yea ta keep a good five mile diztance." Everyone laughed at Dr. J's crazy introduction of the new kid. But the saddest thing about it was that it was as close to the truth as one could get. Head cheerleader, Relena Peacecraft, was the unfortunate first person to discover this.

For her, it was lust at first sight. The messy dark brown locks of hair that tempted people as it floated delicately in the wind. The tall yet petite frame that held a perfectly toned body. A full tan complexion perfectly suited for the Golden Boy. He was the strong silent type, never saying a word to anyone except for the occasional, "Hn." According to Relena, he was perfect. Her mistake was saying, "Hi Hee –!" He ended up smacking her into the nearest wall without even setting eyes on her. It took a good three weeks for her face to return to its beautiful self. Since then, she has learned that he may be beautiful from afar, but he also wore a "Beware of Dog" sign on his back. But despite this, everyone still loved him.

Duo couldn't quite understand what they all saw in him. Personally, he found him quite irritable. Mostly because he was getting more attention than himself, and the jackass wasn't even trying. He probably didn't know what it was like to be the outcast.

No matter. Duo wasn't one to give up. He was known for his stubbornness, and will to succeed. Once the outcast determined to be noticed by all around him, he became the star player on every sports team (basketball, soccer, football, swimming). He never once let his mask fall when the others still tried to knock him under. He held an admiring amount of confidence, but he was friendly to everything. It didn't matter who you were. And if he ever caught someone in danger, the opposing…would get just what they deserved.

The entire team was now in the change room. The showers could already be heard when Duo moodily walked through the door. Why did Heero have to be so stuck up, so moody, so, so…Stupid! Oh well. It didn't matter anymore. The game was over. Move on.

Duo stripped off his sweaty game trunks and tank, wrapped a towel around his midriff and headed toward the showers. All he could hear from his other team mates was their gloating on their victory against Morisse high, despite them not even getting a single goal. Duo managed to steal the ball from Heero on a few occasions (cue flashback of Duo's victorious "accidental" kick to Heero's perfect face. _God that felt good!_), but other than that is was an achievement all by Yuy.

_Off with the towel!_ Duo shouted inwardly as he hopped in to the closest shower stall. He let out a sigh of happiness as the feel of the steaming liquid washed over him.

"Maxwell." Came the famous expressionless voice of the Golden Boy. _One moment please as I mask my will to kill._

"Yuy." Duo responded just as coldly. How could he honestly be the only one that couldn't stand him?

"Principle Une demands you be in her office after class tomorrow no later than 3:20."

"3:20! But I have English! And that only gives me 5 minutes to get my stuff and run all the way to the other side of the school! I need at least 10."

"This isn't a negotiation. It's a message." Heero stated.

"God I hate you."

"You are jealous because I could do the task within 3 minutes."

"You're on." _I have no idea what possessed me to say this, but I was just getting really motivated to kick his ass at something._

"Excuse me?"

"I bet that I could grab my stuff and go all the way to the other side of the school within 3 minutes, just like you. And if I lose, you can ask me to do anything you want for an entire day. Of course in the event that I should _win_, the roles are reversed."

"I don't see how this benefits me." Heero responded, a wave of his strong hand gesturing that he was turning to leave.

"Scared are you?" That did it.

"You're on. I will be timing you, as well as watching you throughout the entire task to make sure you do not cheat."

"I never cheat and I never lie." Duo said with noticeable venom. Heero has hit a soft spot.

"Hn." With that the conversation was over and Duo was left to finish up his shower.

Duo was finally on his way home, the solitary walk in the autumn air giving him time to think of the important events of the day. A victorious win for the basketball team that felt hollow. A bet between the Golden Boy. And Principle Une wanting to see him. He hadn't even bothered to ask what it was all about. Oh well.

Surprisingly, it wasn't until he got to middle of his street when the truly bizarre thing happened.

"What the hell?" Duo whispered under his breath. His whole 17 years of living on Halloes St. there had always stood an old abandoned mansion. He didn't understand why the rotted old thing still hadn't been torn down; he just knew that anybody who ever considered it somehow wound up dead. So eventually everyone gave up on the idea all together. But that wasn't what was confusing him right now.

He was currently looking through one of the old glass windows of the first floor, and he could swear that through the dust and the spiders he was seeing someone dancing, or rather twirling. He couldn't take his eyes off it. That is, until he heard _the voice_. It was soft and sweet, and noticeable female. His eyes widened as he began to form the words it was saying,

"_Mama's gone and Papa's dead, _

_All is done and I'm happy with Death. _

_The friend that plays and makes things end,_

_The terror he brings makes me happy,_

'_Cause I am the only one unafraid."_

Now, Duo is no where near a coward. He's stood up to bullies, evil parents, unfair teachers, and even jackass Yuy. But this paired with the strange glow and shadow that was seeping through the window was enough to send him sprinting home. And he did not stop until he reached his front door with a slam. He stumbled with his set of keys, his hands uncontrollably shaking as he pushed the right one through the hole and flew right in.

He remained there for a good half hour recapping all that had happened to him that day. A victorious win for the basketball team that felt hollow. A bet between the Golden Boy. Principle Une wanting to see him for reasons he really didn't care about. And some freaky ghost singing in the creepy, old, and rotting abandoned building of Halloes St…Oh shit.

L L L L L L L L L

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
